


me da igual si tu amor me compromete

by firebrands



Series: kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Marvel Ultimate Universe, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Anal Sex, Balcony Scene, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebrands/pseuds/firebrands
Summary: Steve didn’t even consider refusing when Tony flopped onto Steve’s bed dramatically and said, “darling, I need a vacation. Let’s go to Madrid.”-marvel bingo cardfill for "in a different country" and day 11 ofkinktober: balcony sextitle translates to "I don't care if your love compromises me."title from 'Yo x Ti, Tu x Mi' by Rosalia and Ozuna





	me da igual si tu amor me compromete

“Coming?” Tony asks, holding his hand out to Steve’s, expectant, as if the weekend bag slung over Steve’s shoulder wasn’t enough proof of his agreement.

Steve blames Clint for the way he feels at the gesture, like a Disney princess—last night Clint coerced him into watching Aladdin. So really, it’s Clint’s fault for the flush in Steve’s cheeks when he takes Tony’s hand and says, “yes.”

Tony smiles, looking a little triumphant, which sends a thrill down Steve’s spine. It’s always nice to see Tony smile, after everything. Tony tightens his grip on Steve’s hand as they head towards the hangar, where Tony’s jet is waiting for them.

They spend most of the flight with Tony on Steve’s lap, trading lazy kisses and dozing, watching as the sky shifts from dark to light, the sun rising as they cruise over the Atlantic. Steve’s so enamored he doesn’t have time to feel a little embarrassed at how juvenile they’re being. They deserve it, really, and Steve didn’t even consider refusing when Tony flopped onto Steve’s bed dramatically and said, “darling, I need a vacation. Let’s go to Madrid.”

It’s almost evening by the time the land on the rooftop of Stark Industries’ Madrid office, and they take Tony’s private elevator down to the garage. Tony smirks over his shoulder as Steve gapes at the Aston Martin that Tony’s dumping their bags into.

“Come on soldier, hop to it,” Tony says, holding is hand out with a set of keys.

“I can’t _ drive on the left _,” Steve hisses.

Tony rolls his eyes, then gets into the drivers seat. “What was the point of the serum, then?” he grumbles as he starts the car.

Steve folds himself in, feeling very large and very awkward in such an expensive car. Even after all these years, it still sometimes takes him by surprise, how rich Tony is.

The tires squeal as Tony drives out of the garage, racing down Gran Via as he heads towards his flat. Steve spends the short ride looking out the window, appreciating the city in the almost-golden sunlight. 

The car screeches to the stop and Tony hops out, and Steve’s about to call out after him about illegal parking when he sees Tony handing a few bills to an old waiter, the sign over the restaurant reading _ Chocolateria. _ Steve watches as Tony downs the espresso handed to him, and then strides back to the car, churros and a small take-out cup in hand.

Tony leans over the open window and hands them to Steve, grinning. “Best churros in Madrid,” he says. Steve takes one, dips it in chocolate, and takes a bite as Tony watches him eagerly.

Steve isn’t exaggerating when he moans in pleasure, the fried dough just coated in enough sugar, and the hot chocolate rich and dark.

Tony nods to himself, pleased, and begins driving again as Steve devours the rest of the churros.

“You researched,” Steve teases, as he’s licking the last bits of sugar off his fingers.

“Of course I researched,” Tony snaps, affronted. “I don’t have time to waste. I only want the best.”

Steve nods, swallows down the sudden lump that formed in his throat as he thinks: _ I wonder if I’m the best for him_.

Fortunately, Steve doesn’t have time to dwell on his thoughts as Tony pulls into the garage of what Steve assumes to be his flat. It’s in the quieter part of the city, and there are vines crawling up the trellises of the building. 

It’s quaint, which is far from what Steve expected. But the inside is all new, fully automated, which is _ exactly _ what Steve expected. They spend a few minutes settling in, and Steve takes Tony’s leave to take a quick shower as Tony makes them coffee. 

Steve finds Tony lounging outside on the balcony, changed out of his clothes and wearing a robe as he sips his coffee as he looks at the city winding down. The setting sun casts everything in gold, and Steve drinks in the sight of Tony, easy smile on his lips, completely relaxed.

“You’re beautiful,” he says, words falling unbidden from his lips.

Tony looks up at Steve, smirking a little. “Flatterer.”

“I mean it,” Steve says, feeling much more sure of himself now as he crouches down beside Tony. He cups Tony’s jaw, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “I know we just got here, but…” and just like that, his confidence ebbs away, and maybe he’s being too much, maybe he’s—

Tony leans forward and kisses Steve, soft and chaste. “Happy?” he asks as he pulls away. 

Their heads are close together, and Steve tips his forehead forward, resting against Tony’s. “Yes,” he breathes out.

“Good.” Tony kisses Steve again. He swipes his tongue against Steve’s lower lip, asking for access, which Steve is happy to give, parting his mouth open and letting Tony deepen the kiss. Steve ends up on his knees in between Tony’s legs, his hand sliding down from Tony’s jaw, to Tony’s neck, to the exposed skin of Tony’s chest.

Tony pulls Steve up and crowds him against the bannister of the balcony, the cold metal seeping through the back Steve’s shirt, making him shiver. Tony tugs him closer, making their teeth click against each other as their kisses get clumsier with desire. 

Steve groans when he feels Tony’s length pressed against his hip, and groans again when Tony parts Steve’s leg open with his knee. Steve tries to push off from the balustrade, wanting to take Tony to bed, but Tony pushes against him, pinning him down.

Steve pulls away, “people will see,” he says, a bit breathless.

“So let them,” Tony grins, taking the opportunity to untie his robe and slip it off his shoulders.

Steve feels dizzy at the sight of Tony standing naked in the light of the setting sun, and Tony hikes up Steve’s shirt, hands splayed across his back as he kisses Steve. Steve moans into the kiss, and he holds Tony’s head in place with one hand as the other skates over Tony’s back, stopping to grab Tony’s ass and grind their hips together.

Tony’s breath ghosts over Steve’s cheek before he sucks Steve’s earlobe into his mouth, making Steve rut against him. Steve cries out when Tony bites down playfully. “Tony,” he groans, as Tony moves down to his neck, licking the tender flesh before kissing it.

Tony sinks to his knees, and Steve cards his hands through Tony’s hair as Tony pushes Steve’s shirt up with his nose, right before pressing a chaste kiss to the skin right below Steve’s hip. Tony looks up at Steve from under his lashes as he tugs down Steve’s shorts. Tony keeps eye contact as he takes Steve’s cock in his hand, parts his lips open, and sucks softly on the head; the last thing Steve sees before his eyes flutter shut is Tony parting his lips wider as he swallows down the rest of Steve’s cock.

Steve does his best to keep his voice down, not wanting to call attention to how his bare ass is pressed against the metal grate of the balcony. But it feels like Tony’s trying to make him scream with the way he’s alternating between taking Steve’s cock all the way until he’s almost gagging, building Steve up until he’s about the crest the wave of pleasure, and then pulling back, only to lick and kiss Steve’s cock.

“Please, Tony,” Steve whimpers, his hand aching from how hard he’s gripping the balustrade. With this realization he eases off, worrying he might dent it.

Tony hums around Steve’s cock, making Steve’s hips jerk forward. Steve bites back a moan as Tony’s mouth glides down his cock easily, now slick with his spit and precome. Steve squeezes his eyes shut and breathes heavily through his nose, trying his best to stay silent despite Tony’s best efforts.

But they’re all for naught; Steve’s eyes fly open and he cries out when Tony teases his hole open with his finger. Steve fights to stop his knees from buckling at the mix of pain and pleasure, his cock so deep in Tony’s throat that Tony’s nose is pressed against his hip, and Tony’s two fingers buried knuckle-deep in Steve’s ass.

“T-Tony,” Steve stutters out, and a shudder runs through him as Tony crooks his fingers inside him.

Tony hollows our his cheeks and picks up his rhythm, fingers pumping in and out of Steve’s ass in time with his mouth sliding up and down Steve’s cock.

Steve bites on his knuckles, panting as he wills down the urge to scream when Tony slides in a third finger. He’s sure Tony has neighbors, he’s sure people live in the apartment right across them, and he doesn’t want them to hear—

Tony lets Steve’s cock fall out of his mouth with a loud pop, and Steve sucks in a shuddering breath. Then, Tony slowly slides his fingers out of Steve’s ass.

“Turn around, sweetheart,” he says, standing up and lubing up his cock.

“Tony,” Steve says threateningly.

Tony quirks up an eyebrow, challenging. He taps Steve’s hip with his finger. “Bend over for me, darling.”

Steve’s mouth clicks shut, and he turns to face the city, elbows resting against the cool metal as he bends at the hip. Behind him, Tony presses a few quick kisses down Steve’s back, and he spreads Steve’s legs open wider with his knees.

Steve groans as he feels the blunt head of Tony’s cock pushing him open, and Tony’s grip on his hip tightens as he slowly inches into Steve.

Tony fucks Steve slowly at first, long drags of his cock in and out of Steve’s ass, letting Steve get used to his girth.

“You feel so good, baby,” Tony murmurs as he bends down lower, kissing up Steve’s spine.

Steve moans softly in response, his eyes shut and mouth parted open both in pleasure and to block out the view, a part of him still horrified by the idea of getting caught.

Tony snakes a hand around Steve’s waist, raking down Steve’s chest as he begins fucking Steve in earnest, pumping in and out of Steve’s ass and making Steve choke on his own moans.

It’s so quiet, Steve realizes dazedly, as the sound of Tony’s hips slapping against his ass seem to ring out across the rooftops. Behind him, Tony is moaning openly, getting louder and louder each time he buries himself in Steve.

Steve pants, breathless as he tries to keep himself quiet, his body beginning to shake with the effort.

Tony’s breath is hot against Steve’s ear, and his hand slides lower and lower down Steve’s torso to grip at his cock. Steve chokes back a sob at the relief, the beginnings of his orgasm pooling like fire in his belly. 

“Come on,” Tony whispers as he tugs at Steve’s cock. “Moan for me, darling.”

Steve shakes his head, adamant that someone is going to hear Captain America and Iron Man fucking like teenagers.

Tony nearly pulls out, and slams his hips against Steve’s at a different angle, and Steve bites down so hard on his lip that he thinks he tastes blood; “I want them to hear you moaning my name,” Tony orders.

Tony’s cock hits Steve’s prostate with every thrust, and this is what makes Steve finally break, Tony’s grip on his cock, Tony moaning in his ear, Tony’s cock swelling inside him.

“Tony, please,” Steve moans, and it’s like a dam breaking. He moans, and groans, and cries out as Tony fucks him, spread out and wanton. “Oh God, yes, like that!”

Tony bites down on the skin between Steve’s shoulder and neck, and the mix of pain, and pleasure, and a little bit of shame, finally tips Steve over, and he comes messily over Tony’s hand.

Tony loses his rhythm as Steve clenches around him, fucking Steve with abandon as his own orgasm builds. Steve grinds his ass against Tony, moving his hips in time with Tony’s thrusts.

Tony sucks on the skin below Steve’s neck, then bites down hard as he comes, shuddering against Steve’s ass. Steve moans as he feels Tony’s cock pulsing inside him.

They stay in their position, panting as they come down from their high. Tony slips out of Steve with a soft groan, and Steve whines at the loss. They’re standing beside each other, breathless, and startle when they hear the door in the balcony beneath theirs open.

Steve drags Tony back inside the flat hurriedly, and frowns when Tony laughs at him.

“What?” Tony asks, eyes twinkling.

Steve rolls his eyes, dragging Tony towards the bathroom.

Tony tugs at Steve’s hand, stopping him. He leans in and presses a quick peck to Steve’s lips. “I just wanted everyone to know I’ve got the best boyfriend,” he says, trying to look sorry and failing spectacularly. 

Lucky for him though, as his words make Steve’s heart swell.

“You’re the worst,” Steve says, before pulling Tony in to kiss him properly.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](https://firebrands.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/firebrandss)!


End file.
